The present invention relates generally to an imaging system, and more particularly to a sheet media stack imaging system.
Drawings, marks, words, pictures, sketches, diagrams, and the like are formed every day around the world by humans to communicate ideas, and even though we live in a technically advanced computer savvy society, pen to paper is the oldest and most natural solution for capturing this information quickly. Unfortunately, notations on paper are not readily converted to digital format and normally require a time consuming scanning operation.
Digital notepads are one way of seamlessly integrating paper notations into a digital format. A digital notepad, also known as a digitizer pad, is a computer-input device, which captures graphical user inputs, including handwriting, impressed upon a surface of a pad and converts that user input into a digital representation thereof.
A typical digital notepad may include paper overlying a pressure sensitive element and a pen-like writing stylus. The stylus or special pen includes both an ink system for writing on the paper and an electronic circuit for interacting with the electronic pressure sensitive elements located within the pad. Digital notepads are used in computer aided drafting (CAD) applications, to record signature images in electronic commerce, and in certain biometrics applications.
Unfortunately, current digital notepad technology does not possess page-to-page correlation capability. Consequently, a user needs to manually define what page they are working on by striking a soft key on the digitizer pad surface or by pressing a button on the digital notepad. Without such manual operation by the user, subsequent writing formed after removal of a paper sheet will over scribble notations formed on the digitizer pad for the previous page.
Thus, a need still remains for a digital notepad with automatic page tracking capability that prevents overwriting notations formed on a previous page. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.